


五至七时的安托万

by Canephore



Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canephore/pseuds/Canephore
Summary: “你们试图在通稿上写我吻他是友谊的表现。”
Relationships: Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just
Kudos: 7





	五至七时的安托万

巴黎从没有夏夜。入了六月就每晚十点向后天还是亮晃晃的，导致安托最近时常无知无觉地在办公室一待就待到晚上十一点，意识到已经是连窗外巴黎的鸽子都没去踪影的午夜时才撑着桌子站起来，眼前立即一阵天旋地转，使得他每每跌倒回扶手椅里。安托万在某天恍然大悟这一切都得怨这座城市的怪天候，不然哪个年轻人会心甘情愿在成堆的公文里度过自己一刻千金的二十六岁夏天。法国人的二十几岁应该是宿醉的早晨散落在陌生人床下的衣物、和朋友一边往土豆上撒盐一边讨论萨特存在主义的板烧奶酪派对，或是彻夜赶论文时趁泡咖啡的五分钟空隙在油管上看的les inconnus搞笑视频。不管怎样，反正没人过得像他这样。

他从来没有哪次像昨天下午那样早退过。二楼那间办公室的门三天里第五次以要撞碎他鼻子的势头猛地在眼前被摔上，安托万愣了几秒，愤怒便像海底火山的岩浆一样冒着泡喷薄欲出，他在自己失去控制把门踹穿之前拨通了许久未见的旧友皮埃尔·盖多的电话约他晚上相见，说到“是的，我辞职了！”时还特意提高了音量，接着回到自己的办公室提上背包就走，门也忘了锁，在走廊里还差点撞翻卡米耶手里捧着的那堆想必是跑遍了整个第五区才搜集来的报刊。安托万等不及电梯就直接顺着螺旋状的阶梯飞奔下去出了门，疾步顺着圣雅克路一直走到了圣塞维利教堂前脚步才缓了下来，意识到自己此刻就像只乱窜的野蜂时心情又烦躁了那么几分。现在去乘地铁和皮埃尔碰头还太早了，回去办公室又过于丢脸，更别说还极有可能撞见他此刻最赧于相见的那个人。安托万只好在教堂前面广场的长椅上坐下来，边用蓝牙耳机听甘斯堡边盯着天际镶金边的飞机云发呆。

他从酒吧出来叫的Uber四点二十五分准时在马路对面抵达了，谢天谢地。安托万几乎是推搡着把皮埃尔塞进车后座里，接着自己也弯腰上车。他很少在这个点在外面晃悠，一时不知该向司机道早安还是夜安。皮埃尔一边神志不清地找安全带，一边语无伦次地讲述起上次在影院看电影旁边的怪人突然从包里掏出瓶酸黄瓜要和他分享的奇妙经历，手在背后徒劳地折腾了几十秒都没找到安全带。安托万叹了口气伸手帮他的醉鬼朋友把安全带系好，心不在焉地附和着对方已经带上北方口音的胡话应答几句，与此同时车内还放着一首阿拉伯语的混音乐曲，他烦躁地小幅抖动着膝盖，有那么几秒希望自己能就地失聪。安托万就知道自己会后悔，因为如果这就是他的同龄人们体验的美丽人生——大半夜酗酒后恨不得把胃都吐出来接着凄惨地被朋友送回家，那他还是年纪轻轻就过劳猝死埋骨办公室好了。

“今天晚上我们得去狂欢一场，对，就是歌剧院后面那一家，不见不散。” 他拨通皮埃尔的电话时随口这么一说，其实谁都知道他的问题不是去酒吧放松心情就能解决得了的。他突然觉得很是对不起皮埃尔：从幼时起他就从没把对方的姓写对过，长大后也是偶尔想起来打个电话，今天相聚也是无耻地把对方当作了自己逃避现实的工具，更别说一整个晚上安托万都愁眉不展，并对自己心情不佳的原因缄口不提了。所幸皮埃尔从来都是个通情达理的良友，并未追问他什么，只是一直拿少年时代两个人一起做过的一些蠢事打趣，整个晚上气氛不算活跃，却也甚是融洽。  
司机的视线在后视镜里三番五次地粘在他身上，一副欲言又止的样子，多半是认出了他的脸。安托万只当没看到。

皮埃尔在公寓楼前开了密码锁，转头拉过安托万给他了一个拥抱，又在他右边脸颊上响亮地亲了一大口：“安托万，别愁眉不展了，我知道你为什么这么反常。我在电视上都看见了。你知道，如果你哪天不想干了，我们就一起回兰斯去。” 

安托万还没来得及回答，皮埃尔就跌跌撞撞地上楼去了。过了几分钟二楼的那间小公寓亮起鹅黄色的灯光，皮埃尔推开刷着白漆的百叶窗向他招了几下手，他也招手示意对方赶紧去睡觉。安托万刚转头走了几步口袋里的手机就震动起来，他盯着来电显示犹豫了一会儿还是按下了接听键。挂断电话时时刻刚好跳到了凌晨五点。

他讨厌蒙帕纳斯车站。这里不仅有糟糕的咖啡和SNCF永远准不了点的火车，还有逃票的乘客和二战情报处接线员都没本事破译的站内广播。他乘电梯上来时宽阔的大厅里密密麻麻挤满了人，凡是能坐下的犄角旮旯都被候车的旅客占领了，剩下的人都挤在列车时刻显示牌下，像待哺鸟兽一般以一个夸张的角度仰着头，脸上写满了对床铺和睡眠的渴望以及对都市生活的忍无可忍。特蕾莎正在他们约好的候车口前等他，背对人群坐在一个似乎能把她的整个身子塞进去的庞大黑色行李箱上，右腿支地正在翻一叠报纸(之后当安托万看清是《费加罗报》时好不容易才抑制住了想翻白眼的冲动) 。她把自己裹在一件和行李箱同样漆黑的薄风衣里，只有高跟鞋的红底甚是鲜亮。

“我都不知道你支持希拉克的政见支持到愿意为他服丧，特蕾莎。” 安托万凑过去和她行贴面礼，小心避免对方的口红黏到到他的衬衫领口上。 

“你从小说话哪怕有那么一点点礼貌今天也不至于给自己招来这么多仇敌，安托万，我可是为了你在服丧。” 

安托万抬了抬眉毛等待一个解释。特蕾莎接着说：“为了过去那个谎称自己喜欢女人，如今本性终于被暴露了的你。” 

“我不确定你可以代表所有女性。” 

“随你怎么说，安托万。你知道，你明明只需从教堂门口晃一晃，就可以把最虔诚的修女带上床。但你却要当众去吻罗伯斯庇尔，你不觉得复活节岛上的石像都比你们那位领袖有人情味吗？”

“不觉得。” 安托万的指甲不小心在他倚靠着的金属围栏上刮了一道，发出一令人不悦的刺耳声响，“你回布莱朗库尔是几点的车来着 ? ” 

“别急着催我，还有十五分钟我就永远消失在你眼前。” 

“那祝你回去还赶得上市中心教堂的弥撒。” 安托万不懂特蕾莎这个点给他打电话让他赶来车站目的何在，也不知道自己为什么答应了，更不知道特蕾莎一周前心血来潮来巴黎找他是为了什么。两人一时无言，只有特蕾莎的高跟鞋敲着地面，像催眠师的钟摆引他回到自己十六岁生日那天翘掉中学毕业典礼和特蕾莎在他的小房间里度过的下午，风扇搅着浑浊的暑气的味道似乎又盈满了他的鼻腔。他们从大人那里偷了烟抽，用空笔筒做烟灰缸，又在床上嬉闹了一场雷雨的时间，安托万把一只用胡乱写着诗句的纸折成的船放在女友的藕色腰肢上，放晴之后暮光投射进来，照得特蕾莎像座斯特拉扎的蒙纱处女雕像，唇上涂着蜜，舌尖沾着毒。

安托万临走之前给特蕾莎买了一杯蒙帕纳斯糟糕的黑咖啡，并故意忘记了给她加糖和奶。特蕾莎临走前踮着脚在他戴着耳环的那只耳垂上吻了一下。晚上和皮埃尔在一起的时候他想必是没足够摄取酒  
精，要么就是几经折腾醉意都散了。总之，他过分清醒地看着特蕾莎的列车在五点四十五分时顺着铁轨气势汹汹地离开，接着转身回他的复活节岛去了。

菲利普·勒巴是位忠诚的朋友。忠诚到工作日清晨六点被安托万一个电话扰了清梦并被要求带两瓶啤酒下楼竟然也照做了，更别说这还是建立在两人周二时刚刚在公关部大吵了一架这个前提上的。  
安托万抽完第二支烟时菲利普穿着一套星战睡衣在小公园的喷水池边找到了他，并且开口就叫他“卡萨诺瓦”，安托万心知之前是自己不对，也就憋着气任他嘲讽。“你这是准备一大早把自己灌醉然后趁着酒劲去BFMTV总部去放火吗？噢，当然不是，我忘了，先生您觉得自己这次捅的娄子根本不值得一提，叫我出来无非是为了再警告我最后一次不要‘小题大做’。” 菲利普把开瓶器扔给安托万，带着几乎肉眼可见的起床气坐到他旁边的秋千上。 

“我没说过你小题大做。”

“你说了，就在我说你‘不为马克西米连之后的市政竞选着想，也该为自己的前途考虑考虑’之后。你一边粗暴地切断卡米耶笔电的电源一边这么说了。”

“你们试图在通稿上写我吻他是友谊的表现。”

“我们一共凑出了不下二十个点子，这个已经算是其中不那么糟糕的一个了，尽管连我自己都不能说服。相信我，总比说你们俩真的坠入了爱河要好。你还真以为真爱至上那一套在我们这行行得通，还真以为法国人有他们表现得那么善解人意了。”

安托万沉默地喝了两口酒，就乏味地把瓶子丢到一旁。他想起下午自己在马克西米连的办公室门口演的那出滑稽剧，愧疚像夏日难以驱赶的虫群一样蛰咬着他的皮肤，他感觉手臂上的汗毛都竖了起来；接着又想起那天他是怎么在电视辩论中压制了自己的死敌，出了演播室之后他的理性又是怎么被喜悦和自傲的洪流冲垮，而马克西米连就在外面走廊上等他——这是出乎他意料的事情，因为马克西米连此前忙于在十六区挨家挨户拜访市民为竞选做准备，所有上电视节目辩论和接受采访的任务都留给了他这个发言人，安托万当时已经一周没见过他了。马克西米连靠墙站在那里，没有系领带，熨烫平整的外套搭在臂弯上，走廊里人来人往，视线在他身上流连，而他只是颔首盯着从手里的咖啡纸杯里升腾起的一缕热气，他纹丝不动地待在那儿，像只被错误的咒语不小心从冰冷的六尺地下召唤出的幽灵无可去处，稍微动弹一下就要被人间的空气灼伤。他在等他，安托万狂喜地在心里对自己说，并且笃定地觉得马克西米连刚刚肯定在导播间看见自己的精彩表现了，这无疑会给对马克西米连赢得新的支持票。安托万从不是个虚荣的人，在那一刻却只觉得他的人生里没有比向马克西米连邀功、并赢得对方的几秒微笑更重要的事情了。于是他叫着马克西姆的名字，大步走过去做了令他后悔至今的那件事。

“可这明明是我做的蠢事，媒体却都在指责马克西姆，好像他们全都亲眼看到了一样。职权骚扰？讲真的，实在要谈骚扰也是我骚扰的他。” 

一直板着脸的菲利普终于被逗笑了：“你怕是没看见昨晚的报纸，甚至有人把你巴政文凭真假那件旧得发霉的绯闻拿出来说，并且暗示说马克西米连是看你年轻才……”

“那他们应该先去梵蒂冈查查教皇的帐，指不定能在圣天使堡地窖里找到全欧洲失踪的幼童呢。” 安托万咬着牙，菲利普笑着拍拍他的肩膀。

“总之……我来是给你道歉的，菲利普。我知道你也只是秉公办事罢了。”

“这没什么，安托万。你知道自己错了就好。而且比起我你更应该去给马克西米连道歉。”

“我没错。”

菲利普转身离开的时候，安托万觉得他只要再多嘴一句菲利普手里的啤酒瓶就要砸到他脑袋上了。

安托万来到了先贤祠对面街角的那家面包店，推开玻璃门时夏洛特正把一堆刚出炉的法棍和田园圆面包放到橱窗后的木架上。

“夏洛特，我手机能在这儿充会儿电吗？”

“你大清早六点半来我店里充电。” 她穿着件蓝条纹的海魂衫和高腰牛仔裤，那头树海般茂密的黑发随意地盘在脑后，她的胸前系着一条印着店名“Rosati”的短围裙，上面还有一个和他们的党派标志很相似的小小的山形图案，就因为这个奥古斯汀才屡屡戏称他姐姐的店是他们的粮仓。

“我大清早六点半来你店里充电……顺便买几个可颂。”

“怎么，我那工作狂哥哥不但把你们的复活节耶稣升天节圣灵降临日假期都取消了，还规定你们天不亮就去工作了？” 

“你说的这些节我们过不过都无所谓。”

“是是是，当然了，我忘了你比他还工作狂。咖啡？” 

“不加糖，谢谢。我打扰你营业了吗？” 

“我七点才开门，该准备的也都准备好了，不碍事。你想出去抽根烟吗？” 夏洛特的视线在他手腕上自以为隐藏得很好的尼古丁贴片上滑过，摘了围裙从柜台里面绕出来，“我猜那玩意你贴了也是白贴。” 

“老天，安托万，你闻起来像是劣质红酒和大麻。你这是去哪儿了？” 夏洛特给他点完烟，伸手夸张地在鼻子前扇了几下。

“那只是别人沾到我身上的味道而已，别误会。但我确实和朋友去喝酒了，只不过没能成功喝醉。” 安托万拨弄起店门前一盆绿植的叶子，差点把烟头蹭上去，被夏洛特拍开了手。

“是在庆祝你三年来第一次逃离办公室的铁栅栏吗？” 

“你怎么知道？” 

夏洛特一言不发，在烟雾中盯着他眨了几下眼。

“噢……” 安托万终于明白了。

“他知道你心情不佳的时候就会来我这儿避难，虽然我知道你只是为了咖啡来的。”

安托万喝了一口另一只手里捧着的咖啡，看了看夏洛特的弧度精巧的侧脸：“不是的，夏洛特，来见你总让我恢复平静，当然你做的咖啡也是巴黎第一。”

“你的意思是说我看起来马克西姆有七八分相像，但是我不会因为你一直盯着我看训斥你。” 夏洛特故意把烟吐到他脸上让安托万呛了几口气。

“不是的，我——”

“安托万，” 夏洛特打断他，“你知道，你得去找他，或者接他的电话。”

“他就没打给我。” 安托万泄气地讲。

“噢？但他已经给我打了六七通电话问你有没有来我这儿了，我觉都没睡安稳，你们间的事情非要把我也掺合进去。讲真的，安托万，你早就过了演《四百击》的年龄，就别再玩出走这一套了。” 

“我没出走。只是一时间情绪爆发，需要平静一下，今天一早我就回去上班。”

“‘需要平静一下’。当然了，小时候我们家老爹每次出走前也是这么说的，直到最后一次他再也没回来。只有马克西姆每天还准时去阿拉斯那个又破又小充满燃油味的车站的候车厅等他，还对我们谎称  
是餐后散步。” 

安托万一时忘了那根快要燃到尽头的烟，被落下的烟灰烫到了手指。临走之前夏洛特让他在柜台前等了一会儿，接着从后面的烘焙间带着一个纸袋出来递给他：“告诉他别一大早就吃这个，要是吃咖啡里就少加几颗糖。你的可颂也在里面。再见，安托万，祝你周末愉快。”

安托万出了店门才想起手机忘了充电了。

他仰头看着三楼最边上那间公寓的窗口，下定决心一到七点就上去按门铃，或者直接从一楼阳台爬上去。他算不上罗密欧，顶多是跟踪狂版大鼻子情圣，顶着一夜未睡的糟糕的脸，身上的衣服还是昨天的。最终安托万在六点五十九分的时候到达了马克西米连的门前，按响了门铃的那一秒差点没丢脸地跑到旁边楼道里藏起来。

他听见门链被拨开的轻微响声，把手转动的时候发出喀哒的响声。接着门向里打开，马克西米连似乎是被门外的光线晃到了，眼镜后的蓝眼睛眯了起来，而后才聚焦到安托万身上。马克西米连套着一件衬衫，跟他平时工作时穿的那种没什么区别，只不过肩角和领口处有点软塌塌的。他的头发有点乱，可能是洗澡之后忘了梳，听夏洛特说小时候马克西米连的头发甚至是泛着一丝金色的，如今色素在发丝里却沉淀成了夜莺羽毛的那种棕色，其中还夹杂着一些出现得过早的银发。

安托万亮了亮手里提着的纸袋，差点没把夏洛特给他准备的求和道具掉到地上：“早安马克西姆，夏洛特让我……给你带来了一块覆盆子挞和一块歌剧院蛋糕。” 

马克西姆缄口不语，只是把安托万让进门里来。客厅拉着窗帘，窗户却是敞开的，窗帘在夏日清晨掺杂花草香的凉风中波浪状起伏，沙发边上的一盏落地灯微弱的光线没起什么大作用，屋内还是昏暗一片。电视屏幕上静音放着林奇的《象人》，蓝光播放器上的总放映时间已经有六小时五十分。沙发上摆着马克西米连常看的那本杂志，正翻到拼字游戏的那一页，一支铅笔搁在上面。安托万对这间公寓熟悉得很，此时却无所适从，不知道该假装自然地坐下还是该站着以示诚意。

马克西米连把纸袋里的可颂放到厨房桌上的盘子里，又把剩下的甜点放进了冰箱。他出来时安托万正拿着他的铅笔往他的拼字游戏上写字，见了他又紧张兮兮地放下笔。他走过去合上杂志时发现安托万已经把困扰了他半小时的那个词找出来了。提示：d开头，s结尾，十个法语字母改写的希腊语词组，埃斯基涅斯曾借此控诉政敌并成功败坏了对方的名声。dikaios eros。安托万没费多大劲就找到了。安托万看起来一夜没有睡觉，那头美丽的深褐色蜷发打着结， 嘴唇没什么血色且干涸，但还是抬头对他笑。

“——安托万，你的咖啡里加几颗糖 ? ” 他于是问道。

**Author's Note:**

> Dikaios eros：译成法语是l’amour légitime/ l’amour juste，译成中文是“合法的、符合社会道德公则的爱”。


End file.
